


Crystal Parasite

by whalesfloatinginthesky



Series: Fantasy Hetalia AUs [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rochu, angst ? probably lol, but whatever .., fantasy!au, i guess i should say im sorry for this mess, i guess its kinda sweet, i personally really adore China's personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesfloatinginthesky/pseuds/whalesfloatinginthesky
Summary: China (Yao) has a condition where if he experiences intense spikes of emotions or if he says so, crystals and gemstones would grow on his back. This made him feel pure spikes of anxiousness, depression and even happiness and he has no idea if anything that Russia (Ivan) says means anything real to him or Ivan himself.





	Crystal Parasite

“Ivan, I’m a monster; please don’t think of me as anything more than that,” Yao groaned, letting the fabric fall down to his knees, revealing his back that was full of gemstones etched deeply into his pale skin that was laced in thin, raw scars. He closed his eyes, tears piercing through them and they rolled down his cheek as he desperately held onto the ends of the fabric, preventing them from truly falling and exposing his back. More tears appeared and gathered in his eyes as more gemstones and crystals began to form on his back. In the meagre yellow light gave both of their silhouettes a striking glow like moonlight. His figure was shaking, trembling due to a couple of things. The cold winds wrapped around his slender frame like a blanket and it constant sent chills up his spine each time a tear dropped down from his face. This was not how it was supposed to happen… Sadness makes a person look hideous. Yao hesitantly turned his head back, his heart palpitating in his chest as his eyes met the man’s set. He smiled reassuringly, extending his arms out like a child. His sweet, comforting smile stretched from ear to ear once the bright pearls in Yao’s eyes began to shine like stars. “Ivan. Stop! I’m a monster! I’m not attractive or “pretty”, stop saying I am!” Yao demanded without any reason to do so, his face glowing a bright as he heard his heart beat loudly in his ears. Much to his surprise, Ivan began to laugh, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he stretched his arms out and wrap his hands around his waist and pulled him closer forcefully. Peering deeper into his eyes, he slowly wiped tears away with his thumb, careful to not bend any of his eyelashes, as if he was a doll. 

 

“Oh my, that’s what you’re worried about?” He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders apathetically as he rested a hand on his back, stroking it fondly and gently to comfort the man in front of him. Yao refused to lift his head up to look at him, probably out of pride. His eyes were averted to the sheets and his feet, his face a bright red as Ivan constantly stroked the line running along his back and the crystals protruding from his skin. “You’re beautiful, there’s nothing I wouldn’t change about you, you know?” He said in a soft voice, one that would be intimidating in most situations. Yao placed his chin on the crook of his neck awkwardly; he closed his eyes and pressed snuggled deeper into his neck, feeling the warmth that he emanated. Every word he spoke would come out with a dry cough, as if he was breathless and cling to dear life. Whenever his eyes were closed, he dreamt of the reality he left behind. People were smiling in his vision, there was laughter and good food to be shared all around. It was an idyllic scenery -- a beautiful daydream -- illuminated by the sunshine and moonlight, it was one with rows of delightful cookie cutter huts that were made of wood and supported on wooden planks and stilts over a large river that seemed, to flow all the way back into the past and all the way into the future that he wanted to grab with his bare hands. However, that was not a dream. He owned it once. He sniffles and shook his head as his hands unconsciously wrapped around Ivan’s back, despite the crackling pain the growth of gemstones gave him. 

 

“So what, Ivan? I want to change so many things about myself… Yet, I won’t change anything about you… I won’t change anything about my family and friends… I won’t change anything about anyone! I’m such a pain, I feel it every single day and I can’t change, I can’t be happy with who I am because I will feel pain all of the time! It hurts so much, damn it! Why can’t I just change?” He cried desperately as his cheeks burned a bright red. He clenched his teeth as his fingernails dig deeper into his back. Ivan could only force himself to smile through the words that seemed to pierce through him. His fingers gently caressed every crystal and gemstone that poked out through his skin that was like sheets of damp paper. Despite the cold, he felt the warmth of his blood as well as the hot scars that circled his body like a slender snake. He found that part rather charming and would say so even when he would get shot down with words that were like a sniper’s bullets. Yao continued to sob uncontrollably as his body continued to shake and tremble out of fear. A nightmare seemed to surround him, it engulfed him with its fangs and flames. The crystals and gems on his back felt cold and opulent. They were mostly blues and whites, with bright pops of pretty pinks and rosy reds. They were mostly smooth but they had their sharp edges that would cut his fingertips every once in a while. A surprise each time, to put it simply. He sighed heavily and shook his head in disapproval as he kissed the corner of Yao’s ear, letting it become a soft shade of red, restoring life to it. “Why would you want to change, Wang Yao?” He asked on a whim, thinking that he would not get an answer. 

 

“I’m a hypocrite, Ivan. I want money and I want riches and I want a family and I want friends and I want a culture. I can’t have all of them,” he sighed, his voice and posture lowering and relaxing. He let himself go and slowly rested his chest on Ivan’s. It felt warm to Yao, it felt like everything he needed just once — just this one time. He wanted to wallow about in self-pity. The stones on his back began to ache, causing him to wince in pain as his features contorted to show that. “I cannot have all of that. I tell them all that everything can be found from the depths of your own heart and yet I want something that can’t be found in my own heart — money. Tricking myself to think that my village is a mansion is as easy as stir-fry but convincing myself that it’s really enough is as difficult as French food and as disgusting as English food,” he rambled, a slight, drunken smile appeared on his face as his head rolled around on Ivan’s shoulder. He laughed awkwardly, his heart beating with whatever sadness that still lingered. He was sober. His cheeks flushed a bright red as a bright smile appeared on his face. It was absolutely beautiful, like a ray of elegant sunshine or a bowl of jewels. He ran a thumb along the contours of his face while the smile on his face lasted as the tears were about to fall once again. How long had it been? Ivan brushed the tears away, feeling their warmth and emotion with his heart rather than with his touch. He grinned, the apples of his cheeks tinting a light pink as the smile began to fade away once again to make a deep-set frown once again. “You see… Ivan. Crystals are my life… I wonder how long I can go about loving them since they give pain to everyone, including you. Do you really know me? Do I really know me? Is this happening? Oh my god… If I get every single one of this cutoff, would I make money, will I be happy?” He asked, pulling away from his embrace while stretching his arms out gleefully.

 

As if nothing happened, Yao smiled and placed his hands gently on Ivan’s shoulders and pulled him closer towards him. He rested his lips on his with a grin forming on one side of his lips as he kissed. One movement at a time, he reassured himself as he rested his arms on Ivan’s upper torso. It was warm, especially since he was a refreshing blend of fat and muscle that kept him warm and comforted in the freezing nights during winter. Inevitably, Ivan’s bulky body was on top of Yao’s slender one as their hands were free to move however they liked on their bodies. The warmth of his touch was one of gentleness and purity, it kept him sane for a little while longer. Yao’s tear-stained features would soften every time he felt closer towards his warmth. “Just keep going with this, you’re doing just fine,” Ivan pulled away briefly to whisper, his voice heated and husky. Yao laughed and nodded willingly, his eyes curving upward to for, small crescent moon shapes with rare laugh lines. He laughed, his aura cheerful and somewhat childlike again as he looked into Ivan’s eyes as he came closer so their noses would touch. “Kiss me,” Ivan whispered as he pressed his lips against Yao’s again, feeling the salty taste of tears as the kiss became more intense again and again until they were satisfied with themselves. The night came and go, not leaving behind much of a trace as the moonlight faded away. Ivan moved his fingertips along the lines of the crystals on his back, savouring its cold feeling. Being lifelike, they sent chills up his spine as his fingers shifted from warm, translucent skin to solid gemstones. Either way, his violet eyes were full of stars as his cheeks burned a bright red.

 

* * *

 

“Hey… Are you still okay?” Yao asked rather hesitantly, his face pale pink with pleasure. He breathed heavily, his heart palpitating as he leant in closer, pressing his ear against his chest to hopefully hear his slow, thunderous heartbeat. As he relaxed, a wide smile began to form. He closed his eyes and interlaced his fingers with Ivan’s calmly, albeit his hands were shaky and awkward. Ivan chuckled and ruffled through Yao’s ink-black hair, skimming through his long locks as he continued to mumble sweet nothings into his ear. He then stroked his back, feeling the gemstones and crystals shrink back down into the depths of his skin. Yao’s skin, according to Ivan, was thin and quite soft. It felt as though it would crack and tear apart, allowing his fingers to sink into his body. He was careful with his touches, ensuring that his touch would not break Yao in any way. “Thank you, Yao,” Ivan mumbled, letting the back of his head sink back into his pillow with a smile stretching across his face. Yao’s eyes shot open while keeping his face close to his bare chest that felt warm and drenched with love and affection. He asked why so, his face flushing a bright red as his fingertips graced along Ivan’s defined and bulky muscles lovingly. He smiled dreamily at his words, stopping himself from expecting too much from that. Ivan sighed and placed his hands on Yao’s legs, pulling him closer towards him. Yao lifted his head up and pressed a kiss on the base of Ivan’s chin.

 

“Thank you for… Being with me, I suppose… You never left me and you always give me giggles. Not only that…” He mumbled, looking away with a bright red colour on his round, childlike features. His features softened when Yao propped himself up on his chest to gain a better sight of him. Yao puffed his cheeks that stained a pale pink; he drummed his fingers rapidly on Ivan’s collarbone; his feet tapped along Ivan’s knee and his calves, like an impatient child. “What?” Yao asked, his manner of asking and tone were more intense and demanding than what he intended and meant. Immediately after that, his eyes widened as he began apologising profusely, rubbing Ivan’s temple in the process. He began to laugh, his smile extending from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around Yao’s waist to keep him still long enough for him to continue speaking. Looking at Ivan’s soft purple eyes, Yao found himself keeping quiet and relaxing. He sighed, taking in quick breaths each time as the gemstones on his back moved back into his skin, disappearing completely. While that was happening, his eyes were closed and his breaths were slowing down and they became more stable. It took a while but he eventually relaxed under the influence of Ivan’s fingers moving along his scars. “What is it, Ivan?” He asked again, sleepier this time. It took energy to keep himself awake when there was a warm rhythm to keep him sleepy and calm as well as a gentle humming lulling him to sleep.

 

“Nothing, Yao. Go to sleep; you must be tired. Good night,” he heard his husband whisper sweetly before he was surrounded by darkness again. The last thing he felt was a hand go through the locks of his hair and a pair of lips placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head sweetly.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning lazy ass!” A voice shouted, interrupting Ivan from his long, peaceful sleep. He groggily opened his eyes to see Yao twirling around like a sloppy and clumsy ballerina with a thin sheet around his body. Ivan rubbed the side of his head playfully, a bright smile appearing on his face as he watched Yao leap from one spot to another while wearing a bright expression as he pulled the curtains to the side to allow more sunshine to pour in. The pale white sunshine illuminated Ivan’s features, giving him an angelic glow. Yao cocked his head to the side, a soft and lazy grin spreading across his face as he looked at Ivan stretch his bulky frame out as he pulled the sheets over his legs to shield himself from the blistering cold. “Ivan. You say you so cold every damn day to get up and start moving your butt now!” Yao demanded, grabbing a pillow and slapping Ivan with it rather playfully and violently. Ivan laughed delightfully, his cheeks burning a bright shade of red as he paid attention to Yao and held his arms out to shield himself from the pillow-slapping frenzy. During that time when smaller feathers flew everywhere, they laughed and bright smiles appeared on their faces as they grabbed a pillow each and began to slam each other with them. “No… Yao… Please, I don’t want to get up now… It’s too early,” he groaned, smiling playfully while rolling over, his eyes curving upwards to make way for a bright smile as he covered his face with his hands.

 

“No! Ivan! You are seriously far too lazy! Get your ass moving or freeze here!” Yao yelled, his face flushing a bright red and his features were contorted to display anger. Ivan laughed innocently, his gentle voice radiating through the air as his smile brighter than most things Yao had ever seen in his lifetime. Yao grinned and placed the pillow away, placing it under Ivan’s head gently as he rested his arms on his bare chest. “Get up. Please?” Yao begged, puffing out his cheeks as he cocked his head to the side while staring at Ivan with stars in his eyes. “I don’t want you to freeze here,” he persuaded, his face reddening rapidly. Ivan laughed and nodded reluctantly, letting his body rise up, his back resting against the backboard behind him. He ruffled Yao’s hair, loving how his black locks would flow through the gaps of his fingers as he attempted to mess it up. His back felt smooth and delicate, free of crystals or stones of any kind of rock from the earth. Other than the rough scars, it was cold to the touch; as he continued to stroke his back, Yao’s expression tensed but he kept the smile anyway. Quite unsettling, Ivan thought to himself as he bit his lower lip, holding back a sigh. Before he had the chance to break the silence, Ivan giggled and held him by his waist and lifted him up from the sheets, out of the bed and carried him downstairs, much to Yao’s playful amusement and disappointment. He sighed and shot Ivan a playful glare as he pressed the sides of his face against his tough, wide muscles on his chest. His warmth was appealing to Yao, it gave him comfort and it let him feel love and immense joy. It was simply wonderful to in his embrace, especially at this time of his life and day. 

 

The morning sunlight gave everything in the mansion an angelic glow. Despite the cold, blistering blizzard that raged on beyond its golden walls, warmth was in the air, giving them both some form of physical comfort that seemed to be enough for the time being. Ivan enlightened Yao during this time. He told the latter about his life, his trivial matters and everything he loved: sunflowers, summer and the sunshine in his arms. Their noses were pressed against each other, the tips of their noses a rosy red as they nuzzled with each other. They continued to laugh, smile and enjoy each other as they held each other close, hoping that the day when they had to let go would never come. No words about this were ever spoken as there was simply “no need to”; actions were louder this time. They stared into each other’s eyes, admiring and appreciating the special lights and emotions in their gaze. Everything twinkled in their eyes. “That’s how it all started, my sunflower. Racing and playing around,” Ivan joked, a soft shade of red blossoming on his cheeks. Yao laughed and placed his feet on the ground, keeping his hands on his shoulders as he continued to maintain eye contact. He let the last of his soft giggles escape him as he turned back, stretching his slender arms out as he stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile and a relaxed smile. He reached down, grabbing a frying pan and placed it on the stove. “Breakfast is going to come to you like donkey kong, honey!” He proclaimed, lifting his chin upwards in confidence as he grabbed some garlic and onions. He began to chop a few aromatics as the fire from the stove burned brightly, in the hopes of heating the frying pan as quickly as possible. As Ivan noted on multiple occasions, Yao would make weird little sounds as he prepared breakfast every morning. He would either cheer and clap his hands like an overjoyed seal or curse to the heavens as if he was drunk. He made bowls of batter, ready to be fried in batches as if he himself was a machine in a factory; he chopped farms of vegetables on a single chopping board; he cooked enough rice to feed generations with banquets and buffets for decades.

 

“All for me?” Ivan asked playfully, raising his eyebrows as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

 

Yao jerked his head back and cackled playfully before jerking his head back to the frying pan. He cursed in Mandarin as he dumped the aromatics into the pan after allowing the oil to heat up. The true scents of Yao’s Chinese-styled breakfast only came about after adding in heaps of vegetables and mixing it around. The cooking water from vegetables clashed against the hot oil, causing the pan to roar and growl. Various aromas emanated and floated through the air as Yao moved the spatula around, mixing the vegetables together with various sauces. “Aiya!” He shouted before sighing dramatically, widening his eyes as small stones began to grow on his back without his knowledge. “Take it easy, sunflower! I’ll bring a shirt for you,” Ivan suggested as he walked up the stairs again, quicker this time, knowing that he eventually would walk around like that -- vulnerable and naked to the cold. How strange, he’s surrounded by nothing but searing heat now but when would the winter prey on his vulnerabilities? That was what he was constantly thinking of. Worrying is too much worry, it’s no fun, Ivan constantly said to himself as he rummaged through Yao’s suitcase, looking through the depths of thick sweaters, coats, blazers and some simple, muted-coloured (greys, whites and creams) tee shirts. He had to cover everything up, huh? It took a little while but he managed to find Yao’s favourite shirt -- a warm grey turtleneck sweater. Feeling it for himself, the fabric was velvet-like yet soft and thick, also, it had Yao’s scent: a warm cocktail of eggs cooked in soy sauce, fried pastries and garlic. Ivan pressed his nose against the fabric of his sweater, allowing himself drown in his scent again but it was clean and nostalgic this time, not raw or fresh like the night before. He held onto the sweater like a child holding onto their favourite soft toy.

 

“Ivan!” Yao’s string of shrill shoutings from the floor below snapped Ivan out of his trance almost instantly. Ivan pulled the sweater away from his chest immediately and instead reached out for his own shirt, underwear and pants to desperately cover his naked body before dashing back down with his sweater. Yao waited for him with an impatient frown as he placed the dishes on the table. They were pretty to look at, fried pastries, fried rice with multiple shades of green etched in the glimmering golden glow of the rice as well as some boiled eggs covered in soya sauce rolling in a bowl. Ivan stared at the myriad of dishes in awe as he clung onto the sweater for dear life while taking a seat. He handed it to him, smiling gently to himself as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat some of the fried pastries -- deciding to start off simple. Yao took the sweater away from his fingers and slipped it on himself the second he had a chance to. He stretched his arms out, smiling delightfully as he pulled a chair out and began to gobble down the remaining dishes. Unlike Ivan, Yao was a little crazier; he took more vegetables and meat, rather than actual rice, albeit most of said vegetables and meats were placed atop of Ivan’s fried pastry pile. “Eat more meat!” Yao huffed, grabbing more shreds of chicken and placing them in his mouth, feeding him like a baby. “I will, I will, Yao… It tastes wonderful, as always, don’t worry about it!” He replied, a warm, charming, honey-like smile appearing on his face as he licked his lips, happy with the meal he was blessed enough to eat on a near-daily basis. It was unique and different. It left a warm and tender feeling in his stomach each time he ate it. It lingered for a while at the back of his tongue as he went through his day until it was lunch time and then a new set of flavours took its place.

 

“So Ivan… What did you want to say last night?” Yao asked, cocking his head to the side while stuffing his cheeks with more fried rice and boiled eggs. Ivan nibbled on his last piece of chicken and  _ Qing Cai _ as he rubbed the base of his chin in deep thought. So upfront, he thought as his face began to flush a bright shade of red that made him look like a Chinese lantern. Ivan hesitantly rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to look into Yao’s deep coloured eyes, attempting to slow his words to form a sentence that would clearly express his feelings. “I… I didn't mean to say anything to you last night? Do I need to convince you?” Ivan asked, his eyes extending innocently as he grabbed himself his first serving of fried rice with some eggs. Yao gazed at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Anger began to seep through him, causing several small, cold, round stones to pop on his back. Luckily for Yao, they just sent sharp chills up his spine, like a cold knife gliding across his skin, he gritted his teeth and soldiered through it. “Yes. You do, Ivan. I want to know what you wanted to tell me before I stupidly fell asleep,” Yao replied, his tone stern and calm. His eyes were cold and stared straight through Ivan’s sugar-coated ways; he clenched his fist underneath the table; his legs were trembling from the emotions that swirled through him. His words came out without him knowing, it felt like he was about to explode. There was no substance to his words, he quickly realised as he felt his face and tips of his ears burn brightly with a rosy shade of red. Ivan smiled in contempt, sighing as he placed his chopsticks on the sides of his bowl. 

 

“I love you, Yao. I love you for who you are, Wang Yao. That’s what I wanted to say,” Ivan replied, his voice sincere and relaxed. Yao widened his eyes in shock, a flush of red appeared on his face. He glanced to the side, his heart pounding in his eardrums. He folded his arms and his back was arched. It took him all the courage in the world to lift his head up to look at Ivan in the eye again, especially when Ivan’s expression was delicate and comforting, much like his dreams and the reality he once held in his hands. Before tears could form in his eyes, Ivan brushed them away with his fingers like superman. Ivan looked at him as if he was staring at a fantasy, with a dreamy smile on his face with his face supported with the side of his wrist. “How beautiful… I’m happy to marry you,” he mumbled, his eyes brightening as he gazed deep into Yao’s features that were ruined by sorrow and the tears that cascaded down the contours of his face in a rigid and awkward pattern. “Ivan! Stop being so stupid!” Yao snapped back, his face fuming a bright shade of red; he slammed his clenched fist on the table, glaring at the table. Initially, Ivan’s eyes widened but it didn’t take too long for his expression to soften up again, to show his infinite amount of patience that was irreplaceable in Yao’s eyes. Ivan chuckled sheepishly as he stretched his arms out to gently caress his cheeks with all the love from his heart pouring into his touch. Yao shook his head but his gestures never pushed Ivan away, not once did he try to, out of fear of failure or intimacy, perhaps? Probably. Yao grinned lopsidedly as tears continued to roll down his face and gathering at the corners of his red and swollen lips from the night before. “Ha. You’re funny… I-I see why Ma and Pa wanted you… Ha, ha, ha,” Yao remarked with forced sarcasm, a forced smile appearing on his face before calming himself down to pick on some vegetables to chew on.

 

“I well… I’m nothing, basically. There’s something business that I have to deal with now, so goodbye!” Yao laughed sorrowfully as he pulled on the hems of his sweater with sweaty palms. He began to take larger steps forward, moving further and further away from Ivan’s warmth and intense gaze. All of a sudden, his footsteps came to a halt, as if to force him to stay in place. His eyes jerked open, tears spilling out from his eyes quietly as he thought of what to do next. His heart leapt to the back of his throat. “Ivan…” Yao murmured his name as more tears began to flow down his face, adding more age to his eternally youthful features. Ivan smiled sympathetically at this, his posture softened but the sharpness in his violet eyes remained a prominent compositional piece in Yao’s painting of this scene in his memory. “Yao, I think you’re everything to me. I… I guess that… I love you. Even if it’s just for sex, I think you’re beautiful and bright and those crystals on your back right now, as you cry your eyes out are beautiful,” Ivan replied, the pinks on his face reflecting the warmth of his heart as he spoke of his feelings towards Yao, in a way that he found easy to understand. What a riddle, Yao pondered to himself as he looked at the man he married. He struggled to figure out what that all meant, especially when his vision and mind was hazy. He muttered a few words in his own language that even he didn't understand fully; the crystals felt sharper and hotter as they pierced through his skin, leaving behind a burning sensation that grieved him with pain; he cursed to the heavens and to the gods, as if helping himself to find a better path. 

“Ivan, this hurts, why?” He croaked, tears streaming down his face as he spoke. He fumbled with his fingers, hoping to wipe the tears away as quickly as possible with his face still flushed a brilliant red as he spoke longer, hurt lacing his tone and words.

 

Ivan smiled again, his broad and big frame emanating a gentle aura that seemed to be rare and truly exceptional. He stood up from his seat and graced his way towards Yao, arms wide open nonchalantly. “There's no need to cry, you’re making yourself hurt more,” Ivan explained with a sense of childish innocence and honesty. 

 

Silence then filled the empty spots in their conversation as Yao’s head was deeply nuzzled into Ivan’s embrace. He felt his warm scent, his warm body, his beating heart that was like a bed made of the softest and least expensive cotton -- he managed to find the strength and weakness to let himself indulge deeper. His tears stopped coming and the crystals never really continued to pierce deeper into his skin. Yao smiled and began to laugh joyfully, albeit it was rather soft and awkward. For once, genuine emotions soaked deeper into Yao’s skin, giving him warm and gentle heartbeats that were easier to smile with. Ivan’s fingers were injured less, they had fewer cuts this time from the little peaks of stone that poked through the thick sweater. Ivan chuckled as his heart began to melt for the first time in a while. His smile grew bigger as well, especially when Yao’s tears were warm and came along in significantly smaller amounts and sizes. Gathering the courage, Yao lifted his head up from his chest and looked at Ivan with a gaze full of determination and hope. “I love you too, Ivan,” Yao confessed, his smile bright and pure, leaving no room for faults as far as Ivan was concerned. His heart melted and juddered; his cheeks were burning a bright red as their eyes met properly for the first time. Still, there was still one lingering fear and question left alone in his heart for now: when would the crystals come back to hurt and kill him?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aye aye aye, I'm back with this shit. I wanna do one for Giripan, USUK, Spamano and FRUK. I kinda have inspiration for the first two but I ain't too sure on the last 2 LOL. Well, I'll think of something, eventually. Thanks much for reading! Byes, byes, byes, byes!


End file.
